Inevitable
by Jupiter 13
Summary: It was bound to happen. And three times the kids mean three times the awkwardness. SLASH! S/J, Triplets-fic, LEMONS!
1. Kiichi

Inevitable

**Summary: It was bound to happen. And three times the kids means three times the awkwardness. SLASH!! S/J, YY/Y, B/R, H/A, Triplets-fic, LEMONS!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own the runts, otherwise… no**

**Warnings: THERE IS SOME PRETTY HEAVY SHIT IN HERE!! It's really an M-rated story, but since this darn site won't allow me to post it with an M-rating (is it the same for everyone, or am I just special?) I'm hoping a serious warning will be enough! If you don't like lemons, then I highly recommend that you leave. If you, on the other hand, enjoy hot mansex (or at least an attempt at hot mansex), please do continue! XD **

**Oh, and if you're for some reason bothered by the thought of Seto and Jou having three kids, then this is not a fic for you. **

**Note: Okay, this trilogy was originally just a way for me to practice writing lemons without blushing (since I am incapable of writing mindless sex, there's actually a plot in here), but now that I read it through, I realized it's not so bad, and decided to post it. I think you'll be able to figure out which subject this story revolves around, and if you don't, you soon will. **

**Okay, enough babbling. Just enjoy! **

Part one: Kiichi

"The kids are asleep," Jou said as he stepped into the living-room where his husband was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"That's good," Seto answered absentmindedly, turning the page. "Then we might finally get some peace and quiet around here. I thought they were bad as four-year-olds. I obviously never realized that six-year-olds can be far more dangerous, what with them riding bikes now and all that."

"Hm," Jou said and sat down on the other end of the couch from Seto, for once the quieter of the two. "It's nice to have some alone-time for once."

"Indeed."

Silence settled over the pair for a while. Seto kept reading his paper casually, but Jou seemed almost restless. He shifted in his seat a few times, raked a hand through his hair and unbuttoned to top button on his white shirt. With his eyes fixed on Seto, he leaned back in his seat, and put one of his sock-clad feet on the couch, letting the other rest on the floor still. The end result was a pretty seductive spread eagle-pose, which Seto completely missed.

Jou shifted a little more and gave a few sighs which practically screamed '_notice me!_' but the other man remained unmoving, eyes flickering over the words on the paper without noticing the invitation sprawled out beside him.

The silence ticked on, and when Jou realized the man wasn't going to notice him, he decided to try another strategy.

"Anything interesting in there?"

"Not really. I'm reading the business-section, and it's just amusing to see how completely off track these so called 'experts' are."

_If it's not interesting, then fricking look at __**me**__ instead!_ Jou thought and frowned in irritation.

He raked a hand through his hair once more and unbuttoned another button, but still nothing happened. Growing really irritated now, Jou slid in closer to his lover and put his cheek on his shoulder, nuzzling the side of his throat softly.

"Feeling cuddly tonight, Jou?" Seto asked, and when the blond looked up at him, his eyes met smirking sapphires. In a flash, Jou realized he'd been played: Seto _had_ noticed him!

"Asshole," he muttered and sat up straighter. He determinedly plucked the newspaper from the brunette's fingers and placed himself firmly in his lap with both knees on either side of Seto's body. "I'll have you know I feel more than cuddly, thank you very much."

"You are such a hornball," Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "But I guess I'll have to humour you, if I want to get any sleep tonight, right?"

His patronizing tone made Jou's irritation grow another notch, and he growled and leaned in to kiss Seto hungrily. The bastard could deny it all he wanted and play his stupid games, but Jou was gonna get laid tonight!

The CEO closed his eyes and opened his mouth to meet Jou's tongue in a different kind of duel; satisfied with himself. He loved to get Jou riled up and angry; just like when they were teenagers, he became so determined to 'beat' Seto. And it was all the more exciting to seduce the blond into submission when he was fighting back for all he was worth.

Now, for instance. Jou was so occupied with their tongue-war; he probably didn't even realize he was sliding back and forth in Seto's lap, humping him, and making small, delicious sounds at the same time. It was a major turn on for Seto to know that he could reduce Jou to this, even when the blond was trying to be mad at him.

Slowly, Jou pulled back from the kiss and met his gaze with wide, smouldering eyes, swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Oh, Seto liked that look. As a matter of fact, it made his cock twitch in interest inside his pants. Wanting to see what other looks his lover could display, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the centre of Jou's collarbone, and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons. He had wanted to do that since he had noticed Jou fiddling with his shirt earlier.

That small kiss was followed by another, then he stuck his tongue out and licked a small trail up Jou's throat, over his chin and plunged into his mouth again, displaying the dominance he was so known for. All Jou could do was whimper in response.

The shirt-buttons were finished in no time at all, and Seto slowly slid the clothing off of his lover's shoulders, displaying his perfect torso, with slender muscles and pink nipple which were _begging_ to be touched. And Seto, feeling merciful, heard them beg and decided to listen.

Jou couldn't help but tilt his head back and gasp as Seto's hot mouth closed around his nipple. His hands slid up the brunette's arms, over his shoulders and neck to bury themselves in his hair. He closed his eyes to make the impression of Seto's touch even stronger.

"Tell me how you want to do this," Seto murmured as he kissed his way over to the other nipple, at the same time as his hands got busy on the zipper of Jou's pants.

"W-want you," Jou stammered, and then gasped again as his zipper was lowered and his erection freed. "Want you so bad… you're amazing… Seto…"

Well, Seto couldn't let such praise go to waste. He pulled Jou's underwear aside and palmed the blonde's cock, starting to stroke it slowly, lightly. In answer, his lover moaned, shivered and thrust into his hand.

"Be more specific," he muttered as he pulled back from Jou's nipple. "I asked _how_ you want it, not _what_ you want. I already know that. But how do you want me to fuck you, Jou? How do you want me to take you?"

The crude words had the effect Seto had hoped for. He rarely swore, but when he did, it never failed to turn Jou on more. Now, the blond quivered and sighed softly, but he didn't reply.

"Tell me, Jou," Seto urged him, getting impatient. His own erection was growing painful. "Do you want to ride me, like this? With our clothes on and everything, only enough uncovered to make sex possible? Or would you rather have me put you down on the couch, with your legs over my shoulders as I take you hard and fast? From behind, perhaps? Bent over the back of the couch, completely at my mercy? Take your pick."

"Why do you always have to have so many stupid suggestions?" Jou muttered with a blush on his face, and Seto chuckled softly.

"It's all to please you."

"I'll have to think for a bit." Jou looked down into Seto's eyes, and once again, the brunette couldn't help but _love_ the absolutely seductive look in his eyes. "And while I do, I wanna suck you."

Well, who was Seto Kaiba to argue with that?

Therefore, he watched hungrily as the blond slowly slid off his lap and onto his knees at Seto's feet. The CEO had had incredible wet-dreams about this in his younger years. These days he didn't have to dream.

Slowly Jou undid his pants, and Seto couldn't help but sigh softly in relief as his cock was freed at last.

"Hah," Jou breathed with his eyes completely fixed on Seto's erection, standing proud in front of him. "You're not as unfazed by all this as you'd like others to think."

Unfazed? How could Jou ever believe him to be unfazed by what they did? The blond was a magnificent example of love, passion and beauty, and he was all Seto's! How could the CEO be anything other than exhilarated every time he had this golden creature at his mercy? He may be arrogant, but he knew a gift from the gods when he saw one, and he knew to appreciate it!

A single finger slid from the base of his cock to the tip, stroking over the head gently, and Seto was pulled back from his thoughts by the shivers wracking his body.

"I love your cock," Jou murmured with heavy-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. He looked like he was in a trance. "The rest of you are gorgeous, but this is just… _perfect_! It always feels so good inside me, and it fits so perfectly, as if it was made for me. It's big, but not too big… and looks delicious too."

God, Jou could talk dirty! For every sentence, Seto's erection twitched in excitement, and when his lover finally leaned in and took the head in his mouth, Seto's hands automatically fisted the cushion beneath him, desperate for some kind of control in all that wet heat.

For a moment, Jou just kept the head in his mouth, letting his tongue slide over it and wipe away the pre-cum. Then, finally, he closed his eyes, shifted a little and slowly started to lower his lips over the whole shaft.

The first few times, he went slowly; only taking in a little more at a time, but after five or six bobs, Jou grew bolder, and started to pull him in deeper, relaxing and deep-throating him.

Seto dared raise a shaking hand and place in on Jou's head, stroking the golden locks gently. But all the time he had to stop himself from just grabbing that soft mane and force Jou all the way down: only his iron-control kept him in check.

Jou, on the other hand, hummed appreciatively at the warm hand stroking his head, and the vibrations made Seto moan softly as pleasure washed over him in waves. Tilting his head a little, Jou met his lover's dark eyes, and Seto realized that the beautiful brown orbs were sparkling with mischief.

His lust suddenly rose to new levels as he realized that Jou thought _he_ was in control here. He couldn't have that: Jou had to be taught a lesson.

"You will come up here, sit in my lap, and take my hard cock up your ass slowly. Then you will ride me for the rest of the night, until we both feel like we're going to explode and come all over the couch." He said in his darkest, huskiest voice, and watched Jou's eyes take on a heavy-lidded look again.

Next thing he knew, the blonde's mouth had left him, and he had a lap full of horny, wiggling lover again. Their lips met in a wet kiss as they both struggled to get Jou's pants far enough down to make penetration possible. In the end Jou swore and stood up again, quickly sliding the irritating trousers off before diving back into Seto's lap.

Hearing his proper, controlled lover talk like that had made him come undone. Seto never, _ever_ said that many dirty things at once. He was always very subtle, using poetic and more refined words to egg Jou on. The crudeness only made it hotter; more animalistic, and damnit, Jou didn't wanna wait anymore!

Apparently; neither did Seto, because as soon as Jou was back in his lap he grabbed Jou's hips and positioned him over his erection, then looked up at his lover to show that Jou could start pressing down anytime he wanted now.

"_OH! MY! GOD!_" Both of them jumped and turned around towards the screeching voice. Seto grew very pale, and Jou felt like someone had filled his insides with ice.

Kiichi, one of their three six-year-olds, was standing in the doorway with an absolutely horrified expression on his face and an empty glass in his hand. As he stared at his parents and they stared back, the glass slipped from his fingers and met its sad end at the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

Much like Kiichi's innocence.

Not even realizing he was standing in a sea of broken glass (doesn't that sound poetic) Kiichi pointed an accusing finger at the men on the couch.

"You're having SEX!" He screamed in the same way someone screams: 'You killed the pope!'.

Seto and Jou didn't say anything. What was there to say: the boy was right.

Kiichi suddenly seemed to realize what it was that he was looking at, because he slapped his hand over his eyes and turned around, moaning dramatically.

"My _eyes_! I'm blinded! _Blinded by my own parents and their dirty habits._ I'll never be able to have a normal childhood again! My life is flashing before my eyes because it's OVER! I wanna kill myself! I never wanted to see this!"

Seto and Jou exchanged a look as Kiichi continued his moaning monologue. Jou felt like sinking through the floor and never come back up. This was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever experienced (and that involved the dog suit-incident!).

But other than that, he was a little surprised: Kiichi seemed to know _exactly_ what they were doing, and he was only six! Jou was well aware that their kids were smart- smarter than most kids- but he had kinda hoped that they would be ignorant to the birds and the bees for a while longer... Damn Internet!

And even worse: he was a little irritated that they had been interrupted. He'd been really horny, too!

"I come down to get a glass of water, and I find _this_! _Why, god_?! What have I ever done to deserve this? I will never again be able to see the light of day! _Why_?! I brush my teeth, wash myself behind the ears, eat my vegetables and stay out of trouble (sometimes)! _I don't deserve this_!"

Sighing, Joey realized he'd better try to calm the kid down before he woke his brothers. Therefore, he reluctantly slid off Seto's lap (and the brunette was equally reluctant to let him go) slid his pants back on and walked over to his middle-son. He just hoped Kiichi would let him touch him… God, he felt so ashamed! How could he let his innocent little boy see this?! He should have known better! He shouldn't have tried to seduce Seto in the living-room! And now Kiichi had to suffer because of it! He was a terrible parent, and his sweet lovely boy would never recover because of him…

"You're old!" Kiichi wailed like a dying pig. "You're dinosaurs! _DINOSAURS AREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX_!"

Okay, that was _it_! Jou was gonna strangle the little fucker!

Seto watched his husband chase his son through the door and up the stairs, both of them shrieking like banshees on crack (for completely different reasons, though), and only fell back against the couch with a tired, irritated sigh.

**So yeah, I think you've all figured out what subject this little story touches. XD**

**This is really something which happens to all couples with kids and a healthy sex-life (having grown up in a happy family with a couple of FAR too energetic parents, I KNOW THIS!) and I figured it could become an awesome story! Besides, I get to practice my lemon writing-skills! Two birds with one stone!**

**So yeah, now I need constructive criticism. Lots and lots of it, as well as encouragement, since this is my first time of writing a serious lemon (or half-lemon, at least). And the best way to get that is through a review! So tell me if you liked it, or if you think I should just stop it now and never try again! Yeah… **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**R&R!! **


	2. Aiko

Part two: Aiko

Jonouchi Katsuya awoke to the feeling of soft lips on his neck and warm hands on his stomach. Giving a satisfied little sound, he wiggled backwards to press himself to the warm body of his lover, and as he did, the hands on his stomach started making circling motions, stimulating his skin and sending small, pleasant tingles into an area between his legs. God, he couldn't help but _love_ waking up like this!

"Morning," he murmured.

"Hn," was all he got in return, before those clever lips travelled from his neck to his ear. "Happy birthday."

"You remembered."

"You sound surprised."

"Didn't think that the almighty and extremely busy CEO of KC would remember such an insignificant thing, let alone mention it."

"You're right; usually I wouldn't," the lips answered, then did something very nice to his ear that made the temperature in the room rise a few degrees. "Which means you should feel extremely honoured."

And while the lips got busy on a tiny spot behind Jou's ear, one hand snuck down towards his groin, but stopped just beneath the belly-button instead, so close to where Jou wanted it. Fingers started massaging the area firmly, and Jou could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He couldn't stop a tiny little keen when the other hand found one of his nipples and started massaging it in the same way its twin did further down.

"Twenty-nine, Katsuya," the voice husked as a nose nuzzled his hair and a tongue licked his throat greedily. "Next year you turn thirty. But you're still so sexy… haven't changed at all from when you were a teen… you still turn me on like mad…"

Something hard ground against Jou's ass, and he couldn't help but moan softly and push back against it, even as his impatience grew. The hand massaging his lower stomach still hadn't continued its journey, but damn it, Jou _needed_ it just a little bit lower!

"Seto," he whispered and sighed when teeth grazed his shoulder lightly. Sometimes, his lover was a merciful man. Sometimes, all it took was the sound of his name. Not today, though; the fingers only pressed harder on his pelvis and the hand on his nipple only moved upwards to trace the lines of his face softly. But maybe if he tried again…?

"Seto, please…"

"Patience," the man whispered and ground his erection between Jou's ass-cheeks again, and the blond moaned at the friction, even if it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted friction like that in the front too! Why wouldn't Seto give it to him?

Finally, _finally _the hand moved down! But then Jou groaned as it passed his penis completely and started stroking his inner tights instead. Not that _that_ didn't feel good, but _shit_, it wasn't enough!

"Damnit, Seto, just get on with it!" He snapped, and suddenly the other hand, the one stroking his face, was at his mouth and two fingers had plunged inside before he could protest. Jou growled softly in irritation, but took the hint and started sucking on them.

"You need to learn obedience, puppy," the man murmured, and Jou shivered even as he kept wetting the digits. It had been _so long_ since Seto had called him that. It reminded him of their earliest time together…. "It's been years, and I still haven't made that lesson stick. I ought to be ashamed of myself; I've been neglecting my duties as your master."

Jou growled and bit down lightly on the tip of the two fingers, making Seto withdraw them completely from his person.

"Behave," the man husked, then one of the slender digits were pressing against his entrance and were inside him, and Jou shivered again and moaned. They had made love so many times over the years that the preparation wasn't necessary anymore, but still they did it most times. It was just too pleasurable for both of them: almost as good as the sex itself.

_Definitely as good as the sex_, Jou thought as he felt the finger bend inside him and touch his prostate with flawless precision; Seto knew his body better than himself- he could do this in his sleep.

Jou reached behind himself and tangled one hand in chestnut hair, craning his neck almost painfully to mash their lips together. He sobbed into the kiss as Seto touched the same spot inside him over and over again, wiggling and spreading his legs wider, humping the air. The other hand was still caressing his hot inner tights, and Jou was ready to scream in outrage and pleasure, because _shit_! his cock was on fire, and he needed it to be _touched_!

"You cruel man," he whimpered as soon as they broke the sloppy kiss, and humped the air even more, to make sure Seto really got it. "You cruel, cruel man."

A dark, warm, sexy-out-of-this-world chuckle vibrated against his cheek, and dear god, Seto hadn't even needed to touch him! He'd just have to laugh like that for a while and Jou would come without a single finger- his own or anyone else's- touching him. Sadly, the sound stopped way too soon.

"If this is what I get for being cruel," Seto whispered hoarsely (his voice wasn't too bad either), and that finger got a companion inside Jou, making him moan even more, "a sexy, wiggling, wanton puppy so, so hot for me… then I will make sure to work on my cruelty. And here I thought the bad guy never wins."

"Asshole," Jou sobbed and wiggled even more as Seto made scissoring motions inside him, stretching his passage even more and getting better access to his prostrate. "I'm so turned on I wanna die, and you make jokes. I hate you. It's my birthday; you should be nice to me and treat me like a king! Instead I get this!"

"But Jou, my beautiful darling puppy," Seto whispered to him, and suddenly, the fingers left him completely, making Jou groan in denial. "I _always_ treat you like a king."

Then, before Jou knew it, Seto had lined his own erection up with his opening and pushed inside in one slow thrust, hitting his G-spot perfectly. At the same time, that hand finally closed around his cock and started pumping slowly.

"Yes… yesss," Jou whimpered and leaned his head back on Seto's shoulder, feeling those lips rain kisses on his face. "I love you… I… love _you_… move, damn you!"

And move he did! Jou loved Seto, but more than anything, helovedthe fact that Seto had_ stamina_! The way he could move his hips, bring them back and forth in those long, slow, _perfect_ thrusts was one of the best things in the world. And even better was that he could do it for so long! He didn't get tried, didn't loose control… sometimes he held Jou on the brink of release for more than an _hour_, and even if the blond always cursed his very existence at the time, he had to admit that he always came _so_ hard!

He wouldn't help but moan and sob and beg as Seto moved inside and around him. Another good thing was that the brunette could multitask. His hand and hips moved in perfect sync, determined to drive Jou mad, and at the same time, his free hand sneaked between their bodies and grabbed one of Jou's tights, lifting his leg high. Fingers danced up to his groin and started massaging the spot between his balls and anus; stimulating his prostate from the outside too, and making Jou's body quiver uncontrollably and tears of pleasure rise in his eyes.

"You have no idea how sexy you sound and look," the man whispered in his ear without missing a single thrust. "You really haven't changed at all since high school… you always acted so though, so strong, refused to give in or bend or succumb to me. Still do, really. And then in bed you act like _this_… it drives me insane. You're so wanton… so lovely… so perfect. I knew even back then that you must look magnificent in bed… but I could never have _imagined_ _this_…"

Jou pressed his back to Seto's chest, wanting to get closer; merge with him…. How could the bastard still talk?! He was so far gone he couldn't even utter Seto's name anymore! But at the same time, he was happy Seto could talk. The dirty-and-yet-NOT-dirty-talk made him so hot… how could he _survive_ this much pleasure?!

"You love this, don't you, puppy? I don't even need an answer, it's so obvious. You love to keep that tough, fearless mask on, and then just let it go here, with me, knowing I can do anything to you, and it will feel _heavenly_. This is all you could ever dream off, everything you've ever wanted; me inside you, thrusting, stimulating, satisfying… I am the only one who can bring you this ultimate pleasure… and you know it."

And the voice just went on and on like that, _so hot_, and the hand on his cock kept moving, as did the erection inside him, and the fingers between his legs, and Jou muscles trembled with the pleasure and strain, and his throat got sore from the sounds he made, and-

"Good morning!" Aiko chirped and flung the bedroom-door open, holding an empty coffee-cup in each hand. "Happy birthday, daddy. It's time for breakfast in bed!"

Then the boy's eyes landed on the scene in bed. He froze with eyes like saucers; completely fixed on his parents, who stared back, equally frozen.

After a minute or two (or three, or four, or five…) the stalemate was broken as Aiko blinked in puzzlement, cocked his head to the side and asked:

"What are you doing?"

Jou swore he died then and there.

Thank _god_ they still had the comforter covering most of them, (for example Seto's_ hands_!) but then again, damn that same god for giving them kids!

"U-um," Seto rasped from behind Jou, and the blond felt an almost panicked laugh bubbled up inside him. This was the first time he'd heard Seto sound so… insecure! But considering the situation, it was understandable. "Aiko, what are you doing up at this early hour?"

The seven-year-old gave them an innocent, confused look which made Jou feel like the dirtiest creature on the planet.

"Me, Kiichi and Natani wanted to give daddy breakfast in bed, since it's his birthday and all. I went ahead to leave cups here. Then we'll get the sandwiches and coffee and presents."

"That's…" Jou hated himself at that moment. And Seto too. Seto and his stupid, stupid cock, which was still inside him, by the way. The thought made him swallow the giant knot in his throat. "…so sweet of you, Aiko, baby. But… b-but I think I'd rather eat my breakfast at the table, y'know?"

He wanted to kill himself at the crestfallen look on Aiko's face.

"Oh," the boy said simply.

"Why don't you go down and tell your brothers to get things ready in the kitchen instead, and we'll be down in a minute," Seto said before Jou could do something drastic to take away Aiko's kicked puppy-look.

"You two wanna finish wrestling?" Aiko asked, curious suddenly. From his position, Seto couldn't see Jou's whole face, but he _did_ see an ear and a cheek turn a very, very deep shade of red.

"Y-yes, kiddo, that's it," the blonde hissed with an almost painful smile.

"Well… okay then," Aiko said, even if he still looked a little disappointed. "I'll tell Nat and Kii. See you downstairs."

"It was a wonderful thought, Ai," Jou called to him softly, letting his conscious beat him up internally.

"We'll be down in… half an hour," Seto said as the boy closed the door, and Jou half turned to glare/stare at him.

"You still wanna…? _Oh, you pervert!_" Jou hissed angrily, having just realized that Seto hadn't even grown soft during the interruption. "Get out of me, _right now_!"

"Don't think so!" Seto growled back and grabbed his hips as Jou tried to pull away. "I still want to give you my present properly."

"The present's been completely ruined already!" Jou snapped and tried to pry his fingers away. Damn Seto and his firm grip! "The mood is gone, Seto! Let's just go down and eat breakfast with our kids and pretend this embarrassing thing never happened!"

"Don't think so, puppy," the man said, and next thing Jou knew, he had rolled his hips forward and slammed home, making the blonde's body jump as electric shocks travelled through him from his prostate. He had to bite his lip to keep a gasp from escaping.

"Hm," Seto murmured and licked his neck once. "The mood doesn't seem gone to me, Jou. Maybe you should pay attention to your body a little more."

The hand was back on his penis, stroking it hard again, and Jou whimpered in embarrassment, anger and pleasure.

"I hate you!" He moaned and his hands found their way to Seto's hair. "I hate you and your stupid libido, and so help me, if you don't end this quickly before they come up here again, I'll cut your cock off in your sleep so we can never end up in this situation again!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seto groused and then started moving faster. Soon Jou would forget all about their little interruption.

**Well, there's the second part! I'm actually very pleased with it myself; feels like I'm starting to get the hang of this! Hope you liked it as well! Only one more part now. Can you guess who it will be? XD **

**Oh, and reviews will make me update faster, you know! So REVIEW! **

**R&R!!**


	3. Natani

Part three: Natani

The keys tinkled as Seto threw them down on the small table beside the door, his trench-coat rustled as he hung it up, and his black boots hit the floor with muffled tapping noises. Those were the only sounds heard in the large, dark mansion, and he wasn't surprised, considering it was about two o'clock in the morning. His family was probably asleep since long; they didn't expect him back until the day after tomorrow, after all.

As he quietly put his shoes in their right place alongside Jou's in the shelf, Seto noticed six other pairs of shoes, all looking like they belonged to children. Huh… Jou must have invited Ren, Lynn and Takera to stay with the triplets while he was away; the blonde had told him once how big and lonely the mansion felt when Seto wasn't home. The brunette had called him a sappy idiot to hide the warmth which filled his heart at those words.

Two weeks is a long time to be away, Seto thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs with his briefcase in one hand (he decided to leave the other three suitcases in the hall; they'd still be there in the morning). Especially when you have three kids and a beautiful husband waiting for you at home.

He hadn't really _planned_ to be away for two weeks; it had just ended up that way. He'd gone to America to assist Mokuba in an on-going takeover of a smaller company, where the company's old CEO and board were being difficult. Everything had gone smoothly; their opponents had practically given up when they heard that Seto was coming to town: one Kaiba was bad enough, but the two brothers together was a force to be reckoned with. Needless to say, the company was theirs within the span of five days.

The _real_ problem had actually been Mokuba. When the Kaiba-brothers had spoken on the phone a few days before Seto's arrival, the now twenty-eight-year-old had told Seto about the takeover, and also said that it was nothing he couldn't handle on his own. However, Seto had thought that it would be best if he made the trip anyway, just to be sure.

Mokuba hadn't liked this.

The very same night as the opposing CEO signed the contract and left his company in KaibaCorp's hands, the two brothers had a fight. A rather big fight. Mokuba had claimed that Seto didn't trust him, and still treated him like a child. Seto answered that he wouldn't have let Mokuba run off to America if he treated him like a child. Mokuba meant that he would too, since he could come by and check up on his _baby_-brother anytime he wanted, as he had just proven. Then Seto grew impatient, and asked Mokuba if he wanted him to stop caring completely. And it all just went down and down from there, ending with both of them going to bed in boiling rage.

So the next week and two days had been spent with Seto trying to patch things up with his brother. He might have been furious with the younger man, but he wasn't stupid enough to go back to Japan without settling things between them. Mokuba was far too precious to him for that and despite what people might think, Seto _had_ learned a thing or two about human emotions and relationships from his lovely husband over the years.

Of course, things had worked out in the end. Both Kaibas were stubborn, but they _were_ brothers, and loved each other no matter what. And nothing could change that.

But as mentioned before, two weeks _is_ a pretty long time to be away from people you care about. Seto had never been the kind of person who called home every day to check on everything, and Jou had come to accept this part of him, knowing that he would only be little more than a distraction for the brunette if they talked every other day. No, it was better then, to keep quiet and wait for Seto to come home, because Jou knew that he always did his best to come home as soon as he could. It worked for them. It was part of the routine.

Even so, Seto had found himself giving in to the longing for Jou's voice _twice _in these passed weeks by picking up the phone and dialling the number he knew by heart. He had even talked to the triplets for a few minutes on those two occasions, and felt a heavy weight settle over his heart every time he had to say goodbye to them.

He had missed them, he realized now, as he walked down the corridor towards his and Jou's bedroom. And not just a little. He'd taken the jet back home two days earlier than planned, because he missed them so much. He had to admit that right now, it sounded incredibly tempting to just slip into bed beside an already sleeping Jou, take him in his arms, breathe in his familiar scent, and just rest. And then, in the morning, he'd inform his lover in the most pleasurable of ways that he was home, and Jou would be ecstatic to see him and return the favour and-

Seto was snapped out of his thoughts when a sound reached him from the bathroom right next to their bedroom. He stopped outside the door for a moment and listened to the sound of water hitting the tile of the shower.

He frowned to himself. Jou was still up? At this time? A quick look in their bedroom told him that the other man was indeed awake, since the bed was completely untouched. That's when Seto remembered something else Jou had told him once.

Not only did the blond find their house big and lonely when Seto was gone, apparently it was the same with the bed. He sometimes had difficulty sleeping when Seto was away, and this seemed to be one of those nights. _Why_ Jou had decided to take a shower at two o'clock in the morning was beyond Seto, but he wasn't going to protest, when the person he loved was now awake and able to greet him properly.

For a few moments, he contemplated what to do. His briefcase was still in his hand, and Jou was still in the shower. He could see a few files lying on his desk in a neat pile; Isono's reports from the week which had passed, no doubt.

Now, he could either sit down and get started on those while he waited for Jou to get back to the room… _or… _he could leave it all for some other time, get undressed and join Jou. The very thought of that tempting body, wet and shimmering… the golden hair plastered to his beautiful face… it sent a thrill of electricity down Seto's spine, and he allowed himself a smirk.

They hadn't taken a shower together in very long.

* * *

A cloud of water vapour hit Seto as he opened the bathroom-door soundlessly a few minutes later. He shivered as it warmed his bare chest and legs, and another thrill went through his body. How long had Jou been showering for? He quickly decided it didn't matter as he stepped into the hot, damp room; hungry blue eyes immediately fixing on Jou, who was nothing more that a silhouette behind the shower-drape.

The contours of his slim, well-trained body were exquisite; the long legs, narrow waist, shapely torso and beautiful profile were tempting, but left much to the imagination… or in Seto's case: memory, since he's learned and memorized every corner of Jou's body a long time ago.

While the brunette walked into the bathroom without a sound, he watched as slender arms reached up to stroke blond hair out of Jou's face, and without knowing it the blond arched his back in a very seductive way. Seto got a glimpse of a perked nipple behind the drape, and he wanted to lick it.

Shit, he was getting turned on by Jou's silhouette!

The CEO placed his towel –the only article of "clothing" he was wearing at the moment- beside Jou's on the rack, and then he smirked to himself as a wave of arousal hit him, before deliberately pushing a glass into the sink, making it clink loudly.

Jou's body froze under the hot stream of water, and for a moment nothing happened.

Then, with a sweeping motion, he pushed the drape aside, and his disbelieving amber eyes met Seto's amused ones.

He was magnificent. The brunette eyed his body smugly, feeling himself harden even more. Few things were as sexy as a wet, naked Jou, and his satisfaction only rose when he watched Jou's own cock swell at the sight of him. He wanted to lick away the water drops which were gliding down his lover's torso, abdomen and erection; he was sure they would be delicious.

"Good evening, puppy," he said, making sure his voice was low and husky as he spoke. It was not a hard thing to do.

Jou made a keening sound deep in his throat, and then everything happened so fast even Seto had difficulty keeping up.

One moment, Jou was standing on the other side of the bathroom, ogling him like a piece of meat, the next he was climbing Seto like a tree, with arms tightly wrapped around his neck and legs wound around his waist in an iron grip. His pounce had surprised Seto, who now stumbled backwards into the sink as he grabbed Jou's ass to make sure he wouldn't drop the blond. Jou wiggled a little, and Seto groaned as his own sex brushed against the area between Jou's balls and entrance.

"Easy," he husked, squeezing the ass-cheeks he was cradling so firmly, and making Jou moan in the process. "I understand that you have missed me, but-"

"Shut up," Jou growled, raining kissed all over Seto's face, exciting him even more. "Missed… fucking bastard… so long… want you so bad…"

Well, this was certainly a delightful welcoming. Seto had never quite seen Jou like this… or well, not in a long time, at least. The blond seemed absolutely livid, but in a good way (_oh yes, so good_), squirming and moaning and kissing him frantically, and Seto had no choice but to lean back and enjoy it all. Not that he minded; the sink digging into his ass was slightly uncomfortable, but if he had to choose between that and Jou getting off of him… well, let's just say he knew which he wanted more.

So preoccupied with Jou's wiggling body against his own was Seto, that he didn't notice when the blond untangled one hand from his hair and snuck it down in between them, over his own cock, and then deeper, grabbing Seto and pumping him mercilessly from the start.

Seto broke their kiss and groaned, half in pleasure, half in surprise. Jou purred with dark, half-lidded eyes, and kissed his chin and Adam's apple.

"Haven't gotten any in two weeks," he murmured sexily, massaging the sensitive head of Seto's penis with his thumb. The brunette felt his knees shake, and wondered dazedly for how long he could keep them both up. "Do you have any idea how much I've been wanking off, huh? Or fingering myself? Thinking about you all the time… but it wasn't fucking enough. How fucking dare you leave me like this for two weeks?"

And Seto, brilliant, witty, eloquent, genius Seto Kaiba, had no answer to give him.

"Fuck, Jou…"

Well, no good answer, at least.

"Yes, love, that's what I want you to do," Jou hissed, tilting Seto's head back down with the hand he still had in the brunette's hair, and licked his lips needily. "Fuck me… right here… dominate me… make me scream… but first…."

Seto felt like his brain had melted and leaked out of his ears, but he still managed to swear when Jou's hand let go of him cock, and the grip on his waist and neck disappeared. Once again, everything moved so fast he didn't have time to think; Jou pressed his body close to Seto's, and then started to slide _down_, crushing the brunette's erection between them until he was sitting on his knees in front of the CEO. Seto looked down, blue eyes swimming, and met Jou's own flaming orbs.

_Oh shit I'm gonna die. _

"_Katsuya_!"

Seto had to brace himself on the sink with both hands as Jou took his whole cock in his mouth in a single movement, immediately starting to massage it with his tongue, bobbing his head and moaning heavily at the same time. The CEO felt like his whole spine was vibrating along with his cock as Jou did that, and his knees buckled even more. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he wasn't even aware of the loud groans which left him every time Jou went down on him like a… like a… like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

It had been too long, Seto realized. He was already close to coming, and it couldn't only be because of Jou's sudden aggressiveness. He'd been feeling just as frustrated as Jou these last few weeks, touching himself, climaxing… but never feeling any _true _satisfaction.

He only got that with Jou.

The blonde seemed to have lost all his inhibitions, and by the gods, so had Seto! He couldn't control his reactions to this, and didn't even want to. It was so good… Jou sucking him off and moaning like a whore while he did it… he'd have to go on more business-trips in the future, if it made Jou like this…. That is, if he didn't die tonight. Because it sure felt like he was gonna die.

Seto didn't know for how long Jou had been going when he deemed his knees steady enough to let go of the sink with one hand. He let long, shaking fingers rake through blond hair, knowing just how sensitive to that kind of touch Jou was. His scalp was like a G-spot in itself.

At the same time as he did that, Seto risked a look down, wanting to _see _this as much as he felt, heard and smelled it.

Something seemed to snap inside him at the sight.

Not only was Jou kneeling before him like some wanton sex-slave. Not only was he still wet and dripping, and sucking Seto's cock like it was the most delicious lollipop in the world. _Not only_ was he using one hand to massage his own erection and balls while he gave Seto as much pleasure as he could.

He was also in the middle of preparing himself.

Seto watched, transfixed, as two of Jou's fingers slid in and out of his own body, at the same speed with which he was swallowing Seto's dick. Every time they disappeared inside him completely, he moaned with delight, sending Seto's whole body into a wave of pleasured spasms as the sound vibrated around his cock.

_That's it. _

The caressing hand in Jou's hair tightened, pulling his head back. Jou released Seto's cock with a wet 'pop', and a thin line of saliva still hung between the head and Jou's lips. The blond looked up at him, confusion and lust making war in his expressive eyes.

Seto came undone. With strength he didn't know he possessed, he grabbed Jou's arms and lifted him up, latching him on to his own waist again, in the same position they had been in earlier. Jou still looked a little confused, but the need quickly took over when Seto once more grabbed his ass-cheeks and spread them wide, lining himself up with his entrance.

"Minx…" Seto whispered to him, and thrust upwards with a gasp.

Jou jerked in his grip, and threw his head back with a loud scream. When Seto didn't move again, he started to whimper and wiggle, but the brunette just held him closer and pushed away from the uncomfortable sink.

Somehow, Seto managed to stagger his way over to the other side of the room, right into the shower, which was still on and spraying hot water. The added heat to their already burning bodies only made their passion rise higher.

Jou still refused to stay still, and his squirming made Seto grunt in discomfort and press the blond to the wall firmly. Jou stilled immediately, and Seto bit his neck as he finally started to thrust.

"Ah… ah… Seto… yes, please… fucking… hell… yes!" Jou clung to him desperately, trying to kiss him, but way too breathless to do so for any longer amount of time. In the end, he just gave up, and leaned his head back against the tile, staring up at the shower-head as he tried to angle his hips to get Seto deeper… harder….

"So… ah… so hard… oh… oh… so long… Seto… ah… love…"

The brunette in question was completely occupied with the tight heat engulfing his cock. He hid his face in Jou's neck and grunted his name, while focusing completely on the movements of his hips. His pace was hard and fast, just like they needed it at the moment, and everything was just rising and rising, and it would eventually have to come crashing down, and he was so close and gods, Jou was making those sounds…

When they finally came, they came together; loud, hard and long, just like they needed it to be. Seto's knees quivered uncontrollably, but as if through a miracle, he managed to stay upright even through that. Jou had his head thrown back; was screaming in ecstasy, and the sight alone made another few spurts of hot semen leave Seto's cock.

When the white light eventually faded from Seto's vision, Jou was licking water-drops off his face lazily.

"Welcome home, lover," he purred, and Seto realized he was still inside Jou, pressing him to the wall and holding him up by his ass. "You're early."

"Minx," Seto simply repeated, feeling his flaccid cock twitch as Jou played with one of his nipples. Twice in a row? Wasn't he too old for that?

_Apparently not_, his body seemed to sing-song when Jou started up with that maddening squirming again. Seto leaned his head back to groan-

The bathroom-door flew open, and ten-year-old Natani Kaiba stood in the opening with a baseball-bat in his hands and Ren (son of Yugi and Yami) beside him. Lynn, their other best friend and Ryou and Bakura's oldest son, lingered behind them, completely hidden behind Natani's slightly larger frame.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Natani called anxiously. "I heard someone scream and-"

Then the two boy's in the front caught sight of the situation (he hadn't pulled the drape shut, Seto realized now).

Ren's jaw hit the floor and made a break for it. Natani stopped dead, then quickly spun around and almost tackled Lynn, slapping a hand down over his eyes while the baseball-bat fell to the floor.

"Don't look, Lynnie!" He cried dramatically and pushed the boy halfway out the door. He grabbed the back of Ren's pyjamas-shirt and hauled the other boy with him, since Ren seemed to have been turned into stone.

"What? Nat? What's going on? Is your dad all right? What's happened?" Lynn asked in his sweet, innocent way. Natani mourned his own innocence as he pushed Ren's stiff body into Lynn's arms.

"Everything's fine, I promise! Daddy's got it under control! Take Ren! Let's go back to bed!" He insisted, and Lynn, being the utter Nat-fan that he was, pushed his confusion aside, nodded and turned to leave, keeping a firm grip on Ren's arm as he went. Natani gave a slight sigh of relief, before fumbling for the door-handle, careful to keep his back turned to his frozen parents.

Just as Natani was about to close the door, he stuck his head inside again, and turned his scowling face (with tightly closed eyelids, mind you) to the two of them.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He hissed venomously and then the door slammed shut.

The bathroom was dead silent, aside from the sound if the running water, which had still not been turned off. Seto and Jou, still in the same position, didn't even notice when it started to turn cold.

Twice in a row?

Wouldn't think so. Talk about mood-killer.

And Seto did _not _look forward to explaining to Yami and Yugi why their son had been traumatized for life!

Suddenly, Jou let his head fall forward onto Seto's shoulder, and he gave a half sigh, half sob.

"I'm a terrible parent," he said pathetically. "A terrible, _terrible_ parent who should be terribly castrated for my terrible crimes of having terrible sex with my terrible husband."

Seto couldn't come up with anything else to do than pat him consolingly on the back.

* * *

Kiichi, Aiko and Takera watched from under their comforters as friends returned to the room. Their eyes widened when they saw Ren's pale, horrified face beside Lynn's confused one.

"Well?" Aiko piped up, only a pair of curious eyes under his comforter. "Was it a thief? A monster? A ghost?"

Natani, who was slightly green in the face, looked at his younger, identical brother, and said gravely:

"It was a monster. A terrible, terrible monster."

While Aiko whimpered in fear and Takera slid over to his bed to console him, Natani turned to Kiichi instead. As their eyes met Kiichi's widened in understanding, before clouding with sympathy.

"Dad's home, isn't he?"

"Yup."

**Gah! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this shit! DX I really can't work on two stories at the same time, and so I wanted to finish DK first, and then I just kinda lost my inspiration for a while, and well… let's just say I'm sorry for the late update. **

**Ah, so now finally I don't have any unfinished stories in my account! I decided to take "The War At Home" down, because as it looks right now, that one's kinda dead. :(**

**I simply don't have any inspiration for TWAH at the moment, but you never know. I can't decide if I wanna rewrite it and post it again, or if I wanna publish one of my other two stories. I have two AU:s circling around in my head right now, and I don't know which one to do first. And then I have a Kingdom Hearts fic I wanna write too, and I think that one would end up being really long, so… I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! DX**

**Well, enough bitching from me. Hope you enjoyed this little fic, even if it took so long to finish, and I'm not really pleased with the last chapter. **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Until next time! **

**R&R!!!**


End file.
